


Make It To Me

by Sunshinehina



Series: Stuckony. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinehina/pseuds/Sunshinehina
Summary: They were giving up.Clutching his chest because his heart was hurting so bad, both from their pain and his pain, Tony didn’t even try to blink the tears away.With everything he got—God knows he did it with everything he got—he sent them one last thought.'Make it to me.'





	Make It To Me

Everyone has a soulmate. Or soulmates. People are connected to their soulmates; they can feel what their soulmate was feeling. In rare occasions, people are able to hear each others’ thoughts in addition to feeling what their soulmate was feeling.

Tony grew up empty.

He felt nothing. Well, almost nothing. He could feel a presence, two presences, but it was as if they were located on another planet. They felt so far away, and he never felt anything.

It was as if they were dead.

Tony had no idea, maybe they were. He read some books and soulmates, and all of them said that it has been proven that if your soulmate was dead, you won’t be able to feel their presence.  
Tony felt their presence, even though it was very faint.

At some point, Tony decided that they must’ve been in a coma.

Maybe they’d found each other and got into an accident together, and went into a coma. Together.

Leaving him behind.

He had no idea how he was supposed to find his soulmates. He could try to track every single person who was in a coma.. but then how would he know if it was them?

Tony grew up feeling empty.

But it was fine. He survived.

By the time he was 12, Tony had already given up the hope he had of finding his soulmates. Maybe they weren’t destined to meet.

Maybe he was destined to be alone.

From what he knew—props to Jarvis and the books he read—you can try to repress your feelings, suppress the connection.

It wasn’t something rare.

A lot of people had a very fucked up life and they did not want their soulmates to feel the pain they were experiencing.

Tony was fortunate, he was privileged, but didn’t have a very happy life. After he gave up the hope of one day meeting his probably-in-a-coma soulmates, he started suppressing their connection.

He wasn’t going to burden some strangers with his heart.

When Tony was 15, something he thought would never happen happened. He felt one of the presence, one of his soulmate, surfacing into awareness. Into consciousness.

Despite everything, he was thrilled. For a few seconds.

He felt their confusion, he felt them trying to hang on to consciousness.

And then he felt fear, which was followed by pain. He didn’t feel the physical pain, but he could feel that they were hurting. Physically and mentally.

Tony panicked.

Sure, they were strangers and he had no interest in trying to find them—not anymore— but they were in pain and they were still his soulmate.

Tony stopped repressing the connection and concentrated.

 _I’m here_ , he thought, hoping that it would ease their fear and pain just a little bit; knowing that he was out there. Hoping that they were able to hear him.

_I’m right here._

* * *

  
Tony didn’t tell anyone, not even Jarvis. Well, to be fair, the only one he could tell was Jarvis... because he was the only one who cared.

Tony didn’t tell Jarvis.

His soulmate—they were in so much pain every day. It was overwhelming for Tony as well because he could feel their pain. Not the physical one, but still.

Tony wondered who they were, where they were, what was happening that caused them so much pain.

He could only wonder.

After a few days, he felt them trying to suppress the connection.

 

  
They were trying to save him from their pain.

Despite everything, Tony closed his eyes. _It’s okay_ , he thought, _you’re hurting. Let me hurt with you._

He felt a little bit of sadness and hope in the midst of pain and fear and desperation and tiredness.

Maybe they could hear him.

_I’m right here._

* * *

  
Tony hoped, wished for their pain to stop, to go away. It never did.  
  
He could feel them slipping away. Were they dying? He didn’t know.

He hated feeling so helpless.

 _I’m here,_ he tried every day. _I’m right here, so please hold on._

* * *

 

For a few weeks, they felt blank. They felt like a blank slate. Tony had no idea what happened. There was pain—physical pain, Tony felt that they were experiencing pain physically, but that was it.

He couldn’t feel anything else. It was as if they’ve switched off their emotions.

One day, they just slipped away. Just like how they were before, just like his other soulmate. Back to being—he suspected—in a coma.

Tony was smart, he was a genius, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t figure out what could possibly be happening to them. _Both_ of them, his other soulmate was still not conscious or like what he always said--in a coma.

Perhaps, it was because he was afraid of the answer.

* * *

  
They would stay in a coma for a few months, and then he would feel them being conscious, which would be followed by the pain. Sometimes he’d feel a tiny bit of emotions, the same ones. Fear, desperation, pain, sadness, tiredness. After a few days, they would turn into a blank slate again, and that would last for a while. Sometimes a few weeks, sometimes a few months. And then they would go back to being in a coma.

It was a vicious cycle.

Tony wished he could spare them the pain, even just a little bit.

* * *

  
The day his parents died was a weird one, Tony realized after he found out that they had died.

They have been blank for weeks, but that day Tony felt a flare of emotion. Fear, desperation, and hopelessness. And pain.  
  
The pain was constant.

The news of his parents’ death would reach him the next day, so that day he was focused on them.

Fear, desperation, pain, sadness, tiredness. The emotions got worse as the hour passed.

 _I’m here,_ Tony thought. _I’m here, I’m here. I’m right here,_ he repeated like a mantra.

And then he felt something new. Something he never felt before.

They were giving up.

Clutching his chest because his heart was hurting so bad, both from their pain and his pain, Tony didn’t even try to blink the tears away.

With everything he got—God knows he did it with everything he got—he sent them one last thought.

Desperately, he screamed.

_Make it to me._

That sparked a reaction from them. They were wavering, unsure whether giving up was something they wanted.

_Make it to me._

* * *

  
When Captain America was found, when Steve Rogers was found, when he woke up, Tony felt the other presence coming into consciousness.

What a coincidence, he thought.

But then he felt his feelings and heard his thoughts and _fuck_. His other soulmate was Steve Rogers, Captain America. He heard him loud and clear—because he was like an open book—he felt it as if it was his own feelings.  
  
Tony suppressed the connection and hid.

It was easy, he’d been doing it since he was a teenager.

He was grateful that he did because Steve disliked him. He would’ve been appalled if he found out Tony was his other soulmate.

Now he also knew who his other soulmate was.

 _Everyone_ knows that Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were soulmates.

* * *

  
After he woke, the first thing Steve did was looking for Bucky because just like Tony, he could feel his presence.

The Avengers was formed. New York happened. Ultron happened. The accord happened. And finally, Siberia happened.

If Tony knew the pain he would be experiencing that day, he would’ve stayed in his bed and pressed snooze.

He watched the video without blinking.

“Did you know?”

“I didn’t know it was him...”

“Don’t bullshit me, Rogers, _did you know_?”

“...yes.”

The pain just exploded. He fell to his knees as he started clutching his chest, trying to claw his heart out because _god_ , it was painful.

The pain was too much he wasn’t able to repress it. From the gasps, Tony knew that Steve and Bucky finally found out.  
  
“It’s you,” Bucky choked, disbelief apparent in his face. “It was you.”

It was too painful.

Fuck, he felt his heart shattering because now he knows. He _understood_ , he knew what happened.

His soulmate—Bucky—killed his parents.

It was one of the most painful things Tony has ever felt, and he had been through some painful shit.

Steve looked like he was having a hard time processing everything. He reached out to Tony, but Tony flinched and backed away.

“Tony,” he whispered. “It wasn’t him, HYDRA had control of his mind,” he said weakly but louder.

Tony glanced at him and realized that Steve was ready to protect Bucky.

But Tony wasn’t going to do anything. He just wanted to curl into himself and lie there. Let the cold seep to his body, and then maybe he’d die and the pain will stop.

Because _that day_ , he felt him. He felt Bucky’s pain that day, too. He has been feeling his pain ever since he was 15.

There was no way Tony could blame him.

 

Bucky was shaking.

Despite everything, Tony wanted to reach out and ease his pain.

It was like a relfex; he has been doing that more than half of his life, after all. But he was in pain, too. He couldn’t find the strength to do that.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky was sobbing. “God, I-I’m so sorry.”

Steve was looking at him and Tony back and forth, his face was twisted into a painful expression.

He was feeling their pain.

It was then Tony realized that he was shaking, too.

 _I’m so sorry_ , he heard Bucky. _Please, **please** , I’m so sorry._

He didn’t give him any reaction, he refused to look at him.

 

 

But then Tony felt it.

Bucky was giving up.

Again.

He was letting go. He wanted to die.

Just like the day Tony’s parent died, just like the day he murdered them.

In the midst of the anguish he was feeling, Tony realized that he can’t let that happen. He didn’t want that to happen.

He didn’t want to lose him.

Hasn't he lost enough?

So he stood up—despite the pain in his chest that felt like his heart was literally breaking into a million pieces—and walked to him.

Tony’s movement seemed to snap Steve from whatever was going on in his mind because he was right beside them in a second. Maybe he thought Tony was going to hurt Bucky. That hurt Tony more.

Tony saw fear and acceptance in Bucky’s eyes.

He saw his shaky hand reaching out to Bucky who was now shaking violently.

 

 

He pulled him into a hug.

“You made it,” he whispered, ignoring the tears that were falling from his eyes and hoping his voice wasn't cracking.

Bucky’s sobs turned into bawling _and_ sobbing, and despite feeling his own heart breaking Tony held onto Bucky. He hoped he was holding tight enough to keep Bucky’s heart together, to keep his from breaking, too.

Tony felt Steve’s arms wrapping around them.

_I’m glad you made it to me._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't confusing how I used they to refer to Bucky; Tony didn't know the gender so he used 'they'.
> 
> This was just a little something I made a while ago. I'm kinda obsessed with Soulmate AU, so yeah. I have so many Soulmate AU drafts lol.  
> If you like Stuckony, you can check out my other work, it's another Soulmate AU, but it's going to be much longer than this one. XD
> 
> Just let me drown: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323345/chapters/43374404


End file.
